


Make Your Own Destiny

by starsurfer108



Category: Hellsing
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-27 10:15:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5044471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsurfer108/pseuds/starsurfer108
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Integra is ordered to marry by the Queen. How will this affect her relationship with Alucard? A short AxI fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make Your Own Destiny

Integra stood proudly, looking out the window of her office. Yet another threat to the Hellsing organisation and humanity had been annulled with little effort, thanks to Alucard – their unbeatable weapon.

Long had vanished the precarious feeling of using the defecting demon. It was a feeling she didn’t quite understand herself - for some reason, it was a comfortable relationship. The best way to describe it might be ‘close’.

When she was in danger, she thought of Alucard for support. When he was in danger, she worried.

As was expected of her given her unmarried status, she’d remained a virgin. But her feelings towards Alucard sometimes unnerved her. Sometimes she mused over their relationship, but was adamant that it had professional limits.

Walter stepped in the room.

“An order from the Queen, Sir. You are to find a husband and begin to procreate to maintain Hellsing line for future generations.”

Integra’s eyes widened. Marriage?

She couldn’t deny the first thought that came into her head - ‘Alucard’.

~~

The panacea of sleep had evaded her for the last few hours. She was consumed by a maelstrom of desire, guilt, worry – what would he think? Even though it was a professional relationship… why did she feel like she’d act differently towards him if she were married? Why did she feel like she’d be betraying him if she married someone else?

Apparently, the response to her availability had been quite quick – many had shown interest in her as a prospective wife. No doubt it was because of her looks – she wondered if any of them would change their mind if they knew her personally.

One of them was even in the nearby city, and would meet with her tomorrow. She’d definitely be in a grumpy mood.

Eventually her thoughts became clouded, and she drifted off into an uneasy sleep.

~~

Integra stirred, and was surprised to see Alucard standing at the foot of her bed. She must have had a fitful night to have not detected his presence.

“What is the meaning of this?” she demanded.

“I just wanted to see when you’d wake up, and if you needed my help to do so,” he replied smoothly.

Her eyes widened. Was he referring to their relationship?

Before she could respond, he melted into the floor.

~~

“Right this way, Sir.” Walter motioned to Integra towards a grand room. He turned and left, not wanting to invade their privacy.

She brusquely walked down the hall, and entered the room.

A man was sitting in an armchair in a dark corner.

“Sir Archaen,” she said strongly, letting him know who was boss from the start.

In response, his severed head rolled towards her feet.

She grimaced. “Alucard. Why have you done this?” There was no point crying over spilt milk, so to speak. She was ever so slightly on edge at this vicious act, her status as Master questionable now.

Alucard stepped forward into the light. “I didn’t approve of him.”

“And of whom would you approve?” she asked with disdain, lightly skirting around the issue of his feelings towards her.

“Someone you care about,” he returned, silently challenging her to talk about hers.

She knew he was seeing too much. Normally she’d be yelling at him, demanding absolute obedience, and the fact she wasn’t doing this was quite revealing.

“You know that the burden of the honour of the Hellsing name does not permit me to do whatever I want. The marriage is for the procreation of children.”

“I am a lot of things. But human is one of them.”

Her eyes widened for a split second. Gone was any illusion that they weren’t discussing a romantic connection.

He took slow steps towards her, and placed his hands on the wall either side of her head, pinning her. It was almost similar to when they first met. “Do you _really_ want to marry someone else, and think of me all the time?”

She gulped as she realised it was true. No matter how her role would demand otherwise, she couldn’t control her heart. How could she love a monster? Did she have a right to happiness, to follow her heart?

At that moment, Walter burst into the room, knowing something was amiss.

“How dare you!” he yelled, getting out his diamond wire, ready to try and shred Alucard.

“No, it’s OK,” Integra said softly.

Walter stopped short, stunned.

“Please,” she added, a longing look in her eyes.

Walter’s eyes widened from the inappropriate choice, but it was obvious to him that she was following her feelings.

He bowed, and left.

A soft smile appeared on her face, knowing that she had his blessings.

Turning back to him, she could feel the heat from Alucard’s body, even though it might have been her own body temperature rising.

She felt like he’d claimed her.

And she liked it.

Leant in, started to cry, hugging him close. There was no denying it – she wanted him. Whatever they had, even though she had convinced herself that there were no romantic undertones – it _had_ to be romance since it interfered with everything else. She suppressed any fears about whether he was actually capable of loving her back.

“Do you think any less of me now?” she asked softly, wiping her tears. It wasn’t masterful to acknowledge her weakness, but what was done was done – there was no denying it.

“No, not at all.” She looked up, surprised and shocked as the truth hit her like a ton of bricks. She’d always been vulnerable in his eyes, regardless of how strong she’d acted. Any semblance of control she’d had over him was farcical. He’d always completely acted on his own free will.

And oh, such a relief that she could let someone in. It didn’t matter to Alucard, and he could be a true pillar of support for her.

Her eyes flicked to his mouth. A moment later he moved forward into a passionate kiss.

When they broke apart, she was gasping and blushing.

“I was never really the Master, was I,” she said sheepishly, but she wasn’t upset.

Alucard chuckled. “Who cares,” he replied, whirling her around and hugging her from behind.

She grinned at the gesture. Her face became more solemn at the sight of the corpse in the room.

Ever sensitive to her moods, Alucard said “He was a spy and was out to kill you. But if it makes you feel any better, I might have killed him anyway.”

She smirked.

“And how is this marriage to be accomplished?”

“One of my forms is a count who is rarely seen, but an eligible match for your position.”

She relaxed and walked to the side table. She got two glasses out, and poured some wine.

“Then, ‘til death do us part,” she said, handing him one.

Alucard raised the glass to his lips, then froze. “Question. What if you’re already dead?”

“Just shut up and drink it,” she snapped, but she couldn’t help but allow corner of her mouth to curl up.


End file.
